Don't Look Behind You
by Ilvhstry
Summary: Remember Yuki? He wants revenge. He plans on getting it through a third party. (I'm terrible with summaries)


**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

The full moon was raised high in the sky this particularly fateful evening. There was a faint smell of blood in the air as Edward and Alphonse walked down the abandoned streets. Naturally, however, the boys didn't notice it. Nor did they notice the aura of bloodlust surrounding the disfigured man they had just passed. Rather, the two boys were too caught up in their own swirl of thoughts.

"Brother," Al said, "I don't think that's what Colonel Mustang meant…"

"Yes it is, Al!" Ed said for the fifth time. "I know it is!"

The disfigured man raised his head. Could these boys be…? Yes, it must be them. Why else would the shorter one be calling the other Al and why else would they be talking about a man named Mustang? These were those Elric boys... the ones that he swore to find. Yuki had asked him to find them in payment for his debt. What else could he do now than kill them as he was ordered? Perhaps after he had done so Yuki would set him free to do what he wished.

He rose to his feet warily and started following the Elrics at a distance. He had to plan this out just right… he only had one chance. He should go after the shorter one first, then attack the one that was called Al. But, how should he do it? It had to be quick… he didn't have time for them to start fighting back. If they did then surely the military would get involved before the job was done. He had to think of the best way to do this, and make it as quiet as possible. He didn't need civilians knowing what was happening.

He started scanning the ground for a weapon. If he was smart he would've made sure that he had one at all times, but he didn't think it was possible for him to find them this easily. Actually, he was sure that they weren't even in town. Naturally he wouldn't inform Yuki of this… all that the bastard had to know was that they were dead.

The man's gaze was caught by something shiny on the floor. Glass! Perfect, it was broken and sharp. He picked it up and examined it. It was long, and it was pointy. It will serve its purpose. Sure it wasn't the most quiet thing in the world, but it will do.

_Now, _the man thought as he continued to follow the boys. _How am I going to go about doing this? I could just stab him, but he would yell and that would attract too much attention. I could cut his throat, but will he bleed fast enough?_

The boys turned the corner, suddenly aware of the fact that some guy was following them with a shard of glass.

"Brother," Al said quietly when he saw the guy turn the corner. "Why is this man following us?"

"I don't know, Al," Ed said cautiously. "Don't make it obvious we know he's there… that'll just make him act more quickly."

The man was oblivious to the fact that he had been seen. He was also oblivious to the fact that he was being led to a police station. He was still contemplating on how to carry out the murder.

_So I'll stab the shorter one in the throat,_ he thought, _and then rip off the other one's helmet and do the same._

The man, not realizing that they were now almost to the police station, ran up to Ed with his glass in hand. Edward heard his footsteps and turned to face him, not expecting the glass to immediately sink into his esophagus. He didn't have time to say anything before the world went black and he no longer felt any pain.

The man, now covered in the crimson of Edward's blood, turned to face Al. Al stood there, shocked. Had this man really just killed his brother? No, he couldn't have… Ed was too strong for him… right? Right?

The man ripped off Al's helmet expecting for there to be a head underneath. Much to his confusion, he only saw a blood red circle with intricate lines crossing over one another and a slight swirl in the middle.

"Stop!" a male voice yelled.

No, his job wasn't done yet. He had to finish, but where was this kid's body? What happened to it? Not knowing what to do, the man just decided to smash the glass against the marks.

Al let loose a yell of pain.

_That's it,_ the man thought. "So that's how to kill you," he said aloud.

"I said stop!" the voice yelled again. "I will shoot!"

The man, completely ignoring the officer standing to his right pointing a gun at him, rubbed his finger across the design inside the armor, smearing it. The armor, no longer containing a soul, collapsed to be nothing but a pile of metal.

A shot rang out across the night, and all was black.

**So if you've read any of my other stories, then you will know that I never write this kind… I guess I wanted to give it a try! And I figured, what better time to try this out than when DarkForestWolf is holding a contest! So, this is for you, Wolfie! (Can I call you Wolfie?) **

**Don't be expecting many more stories like this one… at least not any time soon. And no, I did not give the murderer a name. But, I shall name him Phillip. You know, now that he's dead. Phillip the dead murderer. **


End file.
